Q&A
by KibaElunal
Summary: Hey readers of mine I thought you may have some questions you're interested in asking me but aren't willing to make accounts or PM me to ask them. If you have any general (or obscure) queries, conundrums, or curiosities this is the place to have them answered. First chapter consist of instructions, be sure to read before asking your question - Kiba Elunal
1. Introduction

Hey there readers :) Kiba Elunal here. I've been thinking about something for a while now and I realized that many people have asked me questions without making accounts, meaning that unfortunately I could not answer them. However I have a huge passion for answering questions regarding myself, my stories, anything really. So I decided to make this Q&A Thread dedicated to people asking me questions about myself or other things. Just some basic rules and stuff to get them out of the way.

No Spoilers! Any questions regarding events in future chapters (will such and such show up, will there be this, can there be that) you'll be answered with a simple "spoilers sweetie" end of discussion.

No OC's. I understand that many people on here would love to see their OC put into other's stories, and I've gotten quite a few requests myself. However, I apologize but I've gotten my story line planned out for the most part. However, I'm always up for RPing through PM, so if you wish to do that I'm all for it.

Just basic info: I know some of you are quite curious.

I am a male, I'm twenty two years old and I have brown hair and blue eyes (surprise surprise). The reason why I publish so many stories so quickly is a strange scenario. I live with my parents while I go off to college (I'm a physics major: specializing in sound, magnetism, and electricity), and as it turns out my parents live in the National Forest (Which is located somewhere in Texas though I won't reveal exactly where). Which is cool and all but it's like half and hour just to get to the nearest McDonald's. There is almost nothing to do here and often when I'm bored I write, and I am bored quite often as you've all probably noticed. XD

So with that stuff out of the way this is how it will work ^_^ Post a review on this story and every five to ten reviews I get I'll publish a "chapter" answering all the questions that I've received from you guys thus far. Once I publish a new "chapter" post the next set of reviews onto that chapter, and then the next one will answer those questions, so on and so forth. That about wraps it up, again thank you guys for your kind words and your support, it really means a lot to me and I look forward to hearing from you.

-Kiba Elunal (On LoL: VulpusElunal NA server)


	2. Q&A 8th Round

Kathelll 10/28/13 . chapter 8

2nd question, no1 is giving me ideas, But since your stories r my favorite pastime. im writing one on teemo. I completely hate him. So im writin on each chapter to either make him kill some1 or some1 to kill him. No1 is giving me advice on who O_O, and I nd help considering there r about 121champs . Tell me who u want to kill or be killed by teemo.

A: Honestly I couldn't tell you XD I agree Teemo is annoying as hell, but he is actually really fun to write sometimes. His psychotic nature serves for a good plot device so be sure to include it in there. As for who lives and dies, that's all you. I'd suggest finding champs who's lore you find interesting then deciding whether they live or die.

Sarookta 10/27/13 . chapter 8  
Hey! I really love your work. I was just hoping one day I could play League with you. It would really mean a lot to me. I sent you a friend request :3  
P.S. Don't worry though I am only and a level 15 nub who mains Janna.

A: But of course :D On NA my username is VulpusElunal. See you on the Fields of Justice :3

Publius 10/27/13 . chapter 8

Not so much a question as a comment, but damn... I feel slightly/very creeped out by the amount of personal questions people ask you.

A: XD it's really fine. I did ask you to.

Q: Anyways, I noticed that so far the Sona story has been a slower paced and more emotional and "feely" story. Was that your intention, or will there be an increase in ass kicking. (Well as I was writing this, I realized Ch4 was out for S&F, which is the opposite of touchy feely so this question is pretty worthless.)

A: It is meant to be a bit slower paced, and you are correct that it is much more touchy-feely than the other two. My intention with that one was to make a story that really gets in to your head and tinkers around with your philosophies and such. For instance: If you could live in your dreams where everything is perfect for you (even if you get bored and want more excitement or whatever it provides it for you) but you know it's fake...would you live in your fake dreams, or would you prefer to live in the real world?

Are emotions from us or are they caused by others? All sorts of moral conundrums. Happy philosophizing.

Q: Also, will you bite on the possibility to screw with your readers' mind with an Inception like plot? More specifically, what kind of story are you going for in S&F? (For example ABAHF seems like a story about Kal growing and defeating evil and finding his place, while Thane is basically trying to find a path for his life). (oh god i really should have read ch4 before asking this)

A: I should have read this question before I answered the one above it XD. Just re-read the answer again. It's the same thing.

Q: SPOILER****: I predicted Ahri would get preggo! You have no idea how proud I was of myself for predicting that. (I am way too involved in that story) Is it revealed to us in the chapter whose it is? Or is it "spoilers sweetie :P"/up in the air on whose it is?

A: As a matter of fact I've pretty much stated that it is indeed Kal's baby. I understand the misconception but her Magnus have yet to have full on sex. She's just been blowing him. The last person she had sex with was Kal and the last time before that was Magnus fifteen years ago. So essentially it can only be one person's child.

Q: Is there anything specific you do to get creative or to get new ideas?

A: Oh that's a good question. For the most part I day dream. Like all the time. On the way to school = day dream. In the classroom = day dream. On the way home = daydream. However if I really need ideas sometimes I just kind of sit in my room and talk to myself to see what sounds good out loud. I know that's weird but if you say it out loud and it doesn't sound silly to the point of not being of use you can use it ^_^

Q: Who's your favorite villain out of the three stories?

A: Oh that's a really tough one. I'd have to say Magnus is my personal favorite, just because he's a villain I created myself. While the thought of Ratimori scares the piss out of me, I'd have to say that Magnus is that villain where you look at him and what he does and you say "That man must be the most evil fucking douche bag on the planet" but then he reveals his scheme and you're like "Holy shit, that's pretty fucking clever."

Q: Okay, so I'm still a little confused on what Kori is. Did he come from a dream to reality? Is he "real," but had to spend his time defending Sona in the dreamworld, and now is back in reality?

A: Okay -cracks knuckles- Kori's race is based off of a race from D&D with the same name: The Kalashtar. The Kalashtar were natives to the dream realm also known as Dol Quor. No one knows who made them or how they got there, but that's where they were first spotted. So to answer your question: Kori is a descendant of a race originally created using psionic magic from a group of monks seeking to create a paradise. Think like the programs in Tron except that Kori is the result of said programs having sex and making baby programs. Does that make sense?

Q: Seems like you've studied acoustics?

A: I'm a physics major and my main area of study is applicatory physics. In other words I focus on Magnetism, Heat, Electricity, Motion, and Sound. Of these five I'm especially proficient in Magnetism, Electricity, and Sound.

Q: What's been the hardest chapter to write so far?

A: Oh God...well that depends on what you mean by hard. If you mean most difficult to get through without sobbing like a baby that would have to be either the latest chapter of S&F or **SPOILERS** the chapter where Soraka died. Raka has always been one of my favorite characters and the thought of her being killed because WW sucker punched her makes me go into the fetal position and cry like a bitch.

Q: What's your favorite region in League (like Ionia or Piltover)?

A: I'll admit of all the places it's Ionia, Piltover, and Demacia that sound really bad ass to me. I love Ionia because it's basically Japan. It's not but think about it, everyone there are ninjas and dedicated to martial arts or meditation. They're freggin' Japan. Piltover sounds really awesome cause I'd love to see all of their really like high tech stuff.I think it'd be kick ass if they were some sort of new space-age looking city. And I like Demacia because fucking castles! They have fucking castles! That's some awesome shit. However if I had to pick one to live in I'd definitely choose Ionia. It's peaceful, everyone there is at worst neutral (save Syndra, but she's floating above Ionia so no one gives a fuck about her) and let's face it it just seems like a really nice place to live.

I am so excited for the conclusion of ABAHF! Here's to a great ending :)

A: It's coming soon :D I hope you guys will enjoy it. Also! I said I'd make a youtube channel if I got to the top ten. Well you guys got me to the top ten! So, I'll be making a youtube channel where I'll vlog for you guys. Be sure to send me PM's about what sort of topics you want me to talk about in the Vlog and I'll give you guys my opinions and shit.

Winkleson 10/27/13 . chapter 8

Your no fun :( Freaking going all righteous on me... starting to feel like Jinx... just much better looking.

Anyways, your rhymes had some merit, that I can admit. However you forget, who has the better tits.

A: You think yourself witty, but all you speak of is your titty. Towards you I have pity, because your dick is itty-bitty. -drops mic-

Also you know it wasn't completely accidental... more like... robbed.

A: I'm sorry that there aren't very many ways to say that a sound suddenly cuts short other than the word "silenced"

Ok, time for us to stop bickering as we all know who the better writer here is (hint it's the guy updating three great stories everyday). With that in mind it's question time!

So... there may or may not have been some news about a potential LoL adventure/D&D community game rumour circling around. (Okay that's bs and we both know it) Are you still planning on developping said game? If so, any details you would like to share?

A: I think it would be absolutely awesome to put a D&D group together. I think it would be cool to make a LoL based one however the only problem I foresee is making rules for the champion system. What I'll most likely do is simply put us in Valoran's setting and write the campaign to take place outside of the League. That way you guys will get to meet the champions and such and I don't have to worry about writing up fifty pages of rules.

Quick little closing in you proposed proposals... Those are too damn epic... like whaaaa- just don't do the third... You'll either break your neck or Remy will probably break your neck.

A: I know right?!

I guess I'll ask one more question for the road...

If you could go on vacation anywhere in the world (accompanied by Remy of course) where would you go? Furthermore, If you could go anywhere fictional in the world (with or without Remy) where would be your first destination?

A: For the first one, I have to say Atlantis man. Have you seen those commercials? They've literally got a water slide that goes under the ocean and through a freggin Shark Tank...shark! TANK!

As for the second place that's a tough one. Of course part of me wants to immediately jump on the "VALORAN!" band wagon. Because let's face it who wouldn't want to live in a universe where every woman in existence (Save Jinx and those who are unlucky enough to be cursed) all are super models with weapons? I mean let's face it it looks like it's be a dope place to live, dangers and such included. However there is one absolutely amazing place I would love to live in for the sake of sheer awesomeness and that place is the FUCKING TARDIS! Let's face it it's a telephone booth that travels through time and space that (inside) is the size of a freaking sky scraper. How awesome is that?! And yeah I'd totally bring Remy with me. Totes.

Anyways, standard outro... best of luck in life, love and literature.

-Winkleson

P.s. Waaaaay to spoil my crappy story. Now it's got some mildew on it. Gross.


End file.
